Faithless
by Hetia
Summary: A young girl on her journey to become part of the "Band" an elite society that in all reality controls the underworld as well as the politicians. What lay in her path to growing up, when her mother already dead and her father unknown to the world?


_**Prelude**_**: **_**Addiction**_

The ground was splattered, with a pink-ish color in the light. The street lamp above this shinning floor flickered softly, when it cut out finally, it was over. The man who was the target had been taken down with little hassle. A woman in a trenchcoat walked away, she had a cigarette between her forefinger and middle one. It dwindled a bit after a drag, her index finger curled and shot out, causing the butt to fling out into the street. A success but to her it was a failure she was looking for something to give her pause. Someone to hold their own as she did her job. Her trenchcoat was a bit unique, it had a hood attatched to it, also it was blood red. Scarlet, that was her name in the underworld. It was because of this coat she wore. She shook her head, pulled a syringe from the inside of the coat, slid the needle between her right hands thumb and index finger, she shuddered slightly as she pushed the syringe's liquid into her body. Her only weakness, her addiction, a shot, one filled with the blood of her most recent victim, the man lying on the concrete that was steadily pushed into the distance as the female walked on.

_**Indignation**_

The concrete is what she realized first. The female shook vigerously as she tried to push herself up off of it, of course she found out this concrete was just as unforgiving as any other part of it. She must have passed out but, when? She could not remember what had happened last, only darkness came as she tried to capture a memory, not even her name was there. The second thing she noticed was that she was not alone, other girls like herself were waking up as well. Thirdly she noted it was dark but, in places there were streams of light coming in, like from cracks in wood or something of the sort. Where was she? Again she tried to remember, coming only with more darkness, as if this darkness hid her memories like a predator crouched over it's kill. She knew then her memories would never be hers again, how she had come to this conclusion she never knew. She put herself in the corner, she figured the space her and the girls were in, was some sort of box, or something like it. A single door was on the opposite side, with luck she would figure out what was going on before someone grabbed her or something of those sorts. This had to be a mass kidnap the girl thought. She had to be no older than her young teens. Thirteen to fifteen nolder than that. She held out her right wrist since something on it caught her attention. There in cursive lettering read up her forearm. "_Indignation." _Indignation,the girl thought with obvious curiousity. She shook her head, why in the world would she have a word that meant righteous anger on her wrist? The door cracked and then swung wide, well not really it had slid like it was a closet door. The light was bright so the girl shielded her eyes, through her fingers she only got one color stuck in her mind. Scarlet. The coat had her fixated on it, a woman was standing in the now open door, she made a single motion for the girls to follow her. And they did most fixated on the coat, the girl with Indignation on her arm was no different. Though she followed not because of the cloak, it was the woman inside that coat. Did she wasnt to be seen? What was it with that woman? Why did it feel like she knew the cloaked woman? She followed, almost rushing to catch the woman. The woman turned a corner, the girl followed but, the woman was gone when the girl rounded the corner. Instead men stood with masks, holding out hands, as if they were spirits ready to take her into the underworld. The girl stood locked in place as other girls took the men's hands. One even tried to take her hand a lead her she shook loose and tried running. When she turned and sped off she smacked right into the woman the children had followed, wide-eyed she held out her hand. The woman took her hand and led her onward past the men. Inside the room the men had led the other girls, they removed their masks. The men placed their masks on the girls, the woman standing next to the girl who had tried to run had pulled her cloak off and put it on the girl, as if signifying this girl was hers. Each mask was unique, each face was a mask as well, a mask covering their emotions. The woman pulled the cloak's hood up over the girls head.

"Welcome..." Spoke the woman into the girls ear. "To the Band."

The men followed with the same manner, except theirs was in unison, loud like a chant. What was this band? The woman pushed the girl foreward, towards one man who still wore a mask, he had a woman near her, in all black leather, with a similar mask.

"Scarlet, do you take this girl as your apprentice?" The man spoke with a calm voice but the girl saw under the facade. He was shocked by this fact. The woman merely nodded, held out her arm showing a symbol on her left wrist, that looked like three triangles interlinked with a heart around them. The man smiled and took out a brand, this Scarlet took the girls arm and she struggled trying to run afraid of what was to happen, then the skin on her left wrist seared a blood curtling scream came from her throat, before darkness consumed her sight. The last thing she heard before she lost all senses to the world was...

"Sleep...like I did when I first got here...my..." It was Scarlet's voice that trailed into darkness.

The world slowly came back to her as she opened her eyes, she was laying in a soft bed, she rolled and opened her eyes. She gasped as she realized she was in scarlet silk sheets, with a matching pillow. She got up off the bed as if in reverence. Her memories were her's again, she gasped even louder realizing where she was.

"Glad your awake Indie." Called Scarlet's voice from the next room, before she came in with a cup of coffee. "Happy with your decision? You chose me it seems."

The girl smiled and ran over to the woman, hugging at her waist before she spoke softly. "Of course I am...mommy. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Scarlet stroked the girl's hair. Indie wasn't her real child, Indie knew scarlet wasn't her mom either. It happened a long time ago but Scarlet had saved the child and took her in. Since then Indie had called her mommy.

"I love you Indie, and seems you will be my apprentice until I choose to release you under the title of Scarlet as well or under another name, now that you are my apprentice you should know my real name. It is...Lillian." Indie smiled at the woman before her, who now looked as if her whole life laid bare before the young teen who was only fourteen. The girl still clung to Scarlet. Then she spoke herself.

"Well I have a confession as well...my name isn't Indie, it's Miridith." The girl looked up at the woman wondering what she would say.

"I figured as much Indie, I highly doubt your parents would name you that and then let you get Indignation tattooed onto your hand." Scarlet replied.

Actually her parents were dead, killed before her eyes by a sick man, who ripped her parents apart. That is why she had that tattooed onto her wrist, but she was not about to correct Scarlet. Her master, her teacher, her idol. Scarlet held out her hand.

"Shall we go begin practice? And all your friends are upset that they did not get the teacher they wanted and you did." Indie took the hand and let herself get led out of the room, which was designed in medievil style. Scarlet's personal time she liked, when it came to archetecture. Outside was more modern, sleek metal formed to walls, each master's quarter was personalized to their taste but the rest of the school's design was the makers choosing. Which was steel, plating all the way about, even the designs for the columns holding up the roof were the same. Only difference is the columns were adorned while the walls were not. Each Column was a graduates' own. They differed in color, designs on them. Each teacher had to be held responsible to a single person. He was the leader of the Band. The Band was in fact a school, a school for students that had no where else to go. Each taken in by a specific teacher whom they idolized and wanted to be their teacher after their initiation, most didn't get that luxury. Indie was greatful she did. She might have gotten upset if she didn't get Scarlet, and when Indie got upset people tended to get hurt since Scarlet had taught her since she was five, in secret of course.

"No fair Indie! You got Scarlet as your teacher like you wanted!" said a familiar husky voice, belonging to Indie's friend Jet.

"So is not fair!" called a monotonic voice, the belonged to Keena, Indie's bestfriend, her voice was monotonic since she was being sarcastic.

"Heh, your just mad Jet because you wanted Scar." called Indie back, causing Jet to blush, everyone knew he had a crush on Scarlet.

Scarlet smiled softly at Indie, rustled her hair softly, let Indie's hand go and walked on, waving her familiar catch you later wave.

Indie was grabbed by the waist and hoisted into the air for only a moment, with a giggling snort coming from Indie herself, since only one person grabbed her like that. Her girlfriend, her love, her precious world, aside from Scarlet.

"Zaleigha baby!" Indie turned around, pressing her lips softly against her love's, their mouth's moved together for a moment before Jet cleared his throat to remind them they weren't alone. Zaleigha didn't speak much, in fact she mostly only talked to Indie. Well that or threatening people when they hurt Indie or her feelings. Although Zaleigha had many friends, she mostly didn't talk, she liked writting notes to everyone. In fact discreetly Indie felt Zaleigha slide a note into the front of her jeans. It caused Indie to blush deeply, Jet had spoke but she didn't hear due to the blood pounding in her ears. Jet and Keena ran off, Zaleigha kissed Indie's neck softly then parted after her angelic voice said she loved her. Scarlet had returned with an trenchcoat scarlet red in Indie's size, but it was different from Scarlet's own. It had a hood, Scarlet's own did put it on her apprentice as she stood thre, beet red in the face, not paying attention to anything else in the world. She was blanking out until, Scarlet laughed and pulled the hood over her apprentice's face, blinding her for a moment. Indie laughed and flailed her arms out trying to catch her teacher. Yet she knew it would fail Scarlet was the best of the best. She had even been offered the spot of the Leader but Scarlet had refused. Scarlet picked up Indie, tossed her over her shoulder and began walking outside towards the "color" training grounds. Where she would face Jet, and his teacher well...Jet, his biological father. Whoever Indigo had chosen, as well as whoever Crimson chose. Crimson was Scarlet's only competition in the Band. Every student or prospective student knew that they had at times been actively put together to have near perfect results. Azure had well chosen her own child, Starlight was the child's name. Even though a child was selected as a "color's" apprentice did not mean they would end up as a color. In Indie's mind as far as she knew, only three would make the cut for color when they graduated. Indie herself if she was lucky, Jet who was a skilled fighter, and finally whoever Violet chose as her apprentice. Violet was known as a very competant teacher. She was Scarlet and Crimson's former teacher. Also just because someone was trained by a certain color meant they would take over their teacher's was wearing her leather coat, much like the trenchcoat that Indie was wearing now. When they got to the field where the colors trained together Indie got set down, shock set in as she gazed at the person in Azure's apprentice coat. It wasn't Starlight but Zaleigha. In Violet's apprentice coat was Starlight. And in Crimson's coat was Keena. All her friends in colors. Starlight, Zaleigha, Keena, Jet, Indie were all color apprentices. They had always sat together, laughing and joking, playing too. They were friends, and in a few of their cases, lovers. The apprentices walked up to each other each with a mask of emotion, Indie did as well.

"I greet those who are my fellow color apprentices, for those colors who have chosen an apprentice." Indie spoke softly to them.

"I too greet those who are my fellow color apprentices." It was Zaleigha's heavenly voice, making Indie want to swoon but she didn't.

The rest of them did the same. Then another pair walked up, wearing gold, the man shoved his apprentice foreward, it was a small girl, who was wringing her hands out.

"I'm the gold apprentice...Hillary...I greet my fellow color apprentices." Indie smiled amd walked over, holding out her hand.

"Name's Indie. Scarlet Apprentice." Zaleigha had snuck up behind her lover, wrapping her arms around her love's waist. "This is the Azure apprentice Zaleigha, and my girlfriend." Indie pointed to Starlight, whose blond hair shone like her namesake. "Thats Starlight, most people call her Star." She then pointed to the black haired, eyed Jet. "That young man with the disgruntled demeanor is Jet." Indie then pointed to Keena who was walking over hand out. "Thats Keena, she is my bestfriend."

Hillary shook hands with both people who offered their hands. She smiled softly, her teacher walked over to the other teachers, who were already speaking to one another. Scarlet and Crimson though stood off to the side, speaking only with each other. Zaleigha whispered promises of the things they would do later in private. Indie took Zaleigha's hand and kissed it softly. Jet and Starlight were talking now alone. It seemed to be a meeting night, everyone was just meeting others, but everyone was splitting up with ones they wanted to talk to. Zaleigha and Indie were moving slowly towards a dark bush, where they could get more intimate. They were stopped by Crimson, who motioned for Indie to follow him, towards Scarlet and the already rounded up Keena. Indie blew a kiss to Zaleigha as she walked away. Zaleigha caught it, pressing it to her heart then her lips. She also pointed towards Indie's pants, reminding her that there was a note. Indie grabbed at it, pulling it from her pants, she read it and smiled, she then dropped it after crumbling it up. Room Three-oh-eight. Thats all it had said, Indie ran towards Keena, she offered her hand up. Keena smacked it, then turned and ran towards their teachers who were heading down the winding path to one of the two teachers favorite training grounds. The Cathedral, a perfect training ground for the "red" colors who were assassins more than anything else. Indie wondered if there had been other color apprentices, she knew there were other schools out there for the Band. Maybe they had other colors, Indie decided she would ask that to Scarlet later. Crimson stopped before the cathedral doors.

"What we are going to do is a bit different, we are going to have you "assassinate" us. Or in other words hit us before we spot you."

"WHAT!" Shouted Keena before she could speak, a bad mistake, Crimson smacked her across the face. That was the bad thing about being a colors apprentice, they were more strict.

"Do not back talk. If you catch us though we will offer you a training session with another color apprentice of your choosing but you must hit us one right after another before we are alerted." Crimson spoke softly.

"If we catch you on the other hand, you'll be having some pretty eccentric foods for the next week." Scarlet said with a forced smile.

"How long do we have?" Indie asked. Scarlet smiled, it was a good question.

"You have until we catch you, or you get us or one of us is alerted to your pressence, some of the other colors are sitting in on our side." With that Scarlet and Crimson ran off, taking positions in the cathedral. Keena and Indie put there foreheads to one another's. This was something they did, some people thought they had a mental link which was not true, they just found it easier to whisper like this. They also began to think on the same wavelength like this. They smiled and nodded, they clasped wrists then they began to scale the cathedral together. Indie was up to the roof first, she spotted Zaleigha walking a curcuit. She looked at Keena, made a few hand signs they had made for eachother when they had normal classes together a year ago, to relate she saw Zaleigha and the others. Keena nodded, they would have to temporarily take them out. Together they pushed a window at the top open and slid inside, like spiders they climbed down, using skills they had been taught when even younger. Indie landed first, she snuck up behind Zaleigha, she grabbed her by the neck since she was quite a bit taller than her love, her fingers gently twisted against her love's nipple, a move that gave her love such extreme pleasure she had even passed out at times, this was not one of them Zaleigha grabbed her loves arm, twisted her boody out from her grasp, pulled her love to herself once more, this time in a reversal of positions. It was then Indie slipped down grabbed her love's wrist, and flung her over her shoulder. Zaleigha landed with a heavy thud, Keena dropped on top of Jet, she had no trouble, applying a choking maneuver until he passed out. Indie grabbed her love's wrist, and wrapped her legs around her love's neck, cursing that she had to do this. In a minute or so Zaleigha finally fell into unconciousness. Indie rolled onto her feet, then rushed off, scanning about ahead of them. A light flashed in Indie's fash and she put her hand before her face, Then she was grabbed from behind. In a sure movement she was flipped. She landed on her head, the world swayed, but she got up in silence, to see it was Zaleigha who had tossed her, while Starlight took down Keena or tried to. The two were locked in combat. the thing that stopped it was a crunching sound, Keena dropped to her knees holding her arm, it had been broken at the elbow. Keena had underestimated Starlight, Indie was distracted by breaking down of Starlight Zaleigha had already slammed into her. Zaleigha mounted her love and pinned her. She then grabbed one of Indie's own arms, wrapped her legs around it, one of Zaleigha's heels in Indie's throat. Indie felt the pop before the crunching sound of her own arm breaking. She screamed, Zaleigha immediately dropped it, she took a low stance, Starlight pinned Keena as Crimson and Scarlet walked up.

"This is the amount the training you have! What do you think you two are doing!" Crimson was red in the face.

Scarlet walked over to Indie, shaking her head. Holding out her hand for Indie's arm. Indie held it out, not looking. Zaleigha had taken it easy on the arm but it still hurt. Keena was in agony but she didn't scream, she waited for someone to set her arm back in place in silence. Scarlet grabbed the elbow which had been popped out, pushed it back in then infused the bone with a bit of her own force, lifeforce that is. Indie's arm was healed within an hour or so. Under Crimson's lecturing that is. He seemed to break down every move they made wrong. Scarlet's lifeforce was strong but tainted by the evils she had done, even though it was tainted it was still mostly good. Indie flexed her arm after Crimson was done lecturing her and Keena, they would do this practice yet again tomorrow, until then Keena and Indie were to practice their hand to hand skills. The two were launching themselves at each other Indie more eager than Keena to prove herself. Which ended badly for Keena. Indie did not hold back when they first clashed, she easily swept Keena's feet from under her, making her land hard on her shoulder. A few more times of that and Keena began to get serious herself. Now when they clashed Keena grasped Indie's wrist, flicked it away, forcing Indie to spin, Keena then locked her ankle up around Indie's own. Indie began to fall but she landed on her hands. The smaller of the two used her stronger upper body to spin slightly, then flip onto her feet. She lowered her body as she waited for Keena's assault, Crimson and Scarlet watched on in silence. Things were about to get a lot more serious, Keena's eyes shined, a soft red hue began to grow around her as she rushed at Indie. Indie grabbed Keena's wrists, rolled back after placing her foot square into Keena's chest then flung her away. Keena rolled her hips, landed on her feet and rushed at Indie before she got up. It was Indie's turn to roll her hips, her movement made her body roll on the ground a bit, enough to launch herself onto her feet. Keena's foot took the place where Indie's face had been only moments before. Indie spun about grabbed Keena's wrist, her own eyes did not shine, it was the tattoo on her wrsit that shimmered, she spun about still holding the wrist, Keena rolled after only to be met by one of Indie's elbows. This blow sent Keena rolling away from the impact, almost into her teacher's lap. Keena's eyes rolled blood running from her nose. The female who was still standing looked like she would tear the one who feel's head off but her eyes softened and she took to Keena's side the tattoo stopped it's shimmering.

"Intresting," Crimson said looking at Scarlet who was smiling.

"You seen how she introduces her lifeforce into a strike huh?"

"Indeed I did, as well as my own students. Yours introduces it through a tattoo she took on herself. Mine does it through her eyes. Mine has the advantage of no power being lost, but yours seems to have more than enough to spare for it to work."

Scarlet seemed very pleased, this time Crimson placed his hand to Keena's forehead, within moments Keena was concious and her nose no longer bled.

"One helluva blow Indie." Keena offered before she held out her hand. Indie took it helping up her bestfriend up.

"You would have squashed my head with that stomp had I not moved." The two were smiling at each other Scarlet looked at Crimson, he nodded.

"You two calm down it's time for us to show you how colors battle." The two apprentices went wide-eyed, but took a seat. Crimson stood, then he slid his left foot foreward, his arms went to his side, held out making him look as if he were taking an eagle stance. Scarlet flipped her hair, then pushed her right leg foreward, her hands held up, elbows ready to strike. The two were in front of the other in a split second Indie and Keena barely caught their movements. The first strike Indie was not sure about, it looked like Scarlet threw an elbow, while Crimson had tossed his palm foreward. They both seemed to hit since the two slid away from each other, clouds of dust came from beneath their feet. Scarlet coughed, the palm or whatever it had been hit her stomach or ribs, driving the air from her lungs. Crimson shook his head, blood ran from his right eyebrow, the same eye closed so blood did not fall into his eye. Again they moved almost in unision, Scarlet this time struck with the ball of her foot. Crimson ducked it, slid under, his arm sped out catching Scarlet's balance leg at it's bend. Scarlet looked as if She were falling, her body rolled the foot shot at Crimson's head. It smashed agaist an arm as he got his block up, it sent him sliding away, Scarlet landed on her shoulder, she pushed herself onto her feet. Indie kept score, two hits to two hits, they seemed even, they hadn't even used their lifeforce or their genetic abilities. Their speed scared Indie, it looked like no one could outrun them. This time Crimson charged while Scarlet waited. Crimson flipped into the air, his hands went for Scarlet's hair, her hands caught his wrists though. With the momentum he still flung her into the air towards a tree. Suddenly their were splinters in the air, then a crashing sound. A sudden cloud of dust where Crimson had stood shot upward. There was a sound of clashing noises, a sudden shockwave of air blew the dust away, Scarlet had her arms against her chest, Crimson's right hand against Scarlet's forearms.

"It's over." Scarlet said with a smile, Crimson went a bit flush as Scarlet's hands snaked around Crimson's hand, pulled him foreward. Having lost his balance he knew it was over so did Indie and Keena. It was Scarlet's most powerful kick, one that required absolutely no lifeforce even. Scarlet's leg shot up, the ball of her foot slamming into Crimson's jaw. Within only a second she was above him as he flipped backwards, her foot slammed downward into his gut, the air slammed down on him as well as the foot. Scarlet was a demon, was what crossed Indie's mind as she saw this. The ground cracked before Crimson even hit it, he landed with a soft thud, his hands went to his gut as he lay there. Scarlet rubbed her own stomach.

"Payback...is a bitch huh?" Scarlet said holding her hand out which Crimson took with a soft nod, blood was running down his chin, it looked like the blood from his eyebrow had made it past his lips. Crimson stood in silence for a moment, then he smiled at Scarlet, they shook hands and he motioned at Keena to follow him. She did shocked that he was still alive. Scarlet smiled at Indie as she walked over.

"What did you think of that Indie?"

"I...I don't know."

"Well isn't that funny, my last student called me a demon after seeing that, which was last year you know?"

"What?" Was Indie's elegant response.

"Didn't you know I had a student last year?"

"No...I didn't."

"Oh well after he saw that he went insane or something, I heard he ran away." Scarlet shrugged nonchalantly. Indie saw the pain in Scarlet's eyes though, she must have thought the kid she took on last year had potential.

"Well I do think your a demon." Indie said mockingly, which caused Scarlet to smile. "But that was amazing Scar. You have to teach me to do that."

This seemed to please Scarlet even more, Scarlet placed her hand on Indie's shoulder. "You know I think you may have the potential to surpass color. There are some more powerful than us, they take on names of gods. Indie...you have the potential to surpass me so of course I'll teach you! I'll teach you everything I know." Scarlet turned her head away, coughed once then slung her hand away. Suddenly Indie was aware Scarlet didn't have her jacket on.

"Scar where's your jacket?" Indie looked at Scarlet in her black tunic she wore under that jacket.

"Got torn up by those splinters. Tomorrow I spar with Azure, if you want to come watch. I think you might want to spar with Zaleigha as well. Azure is a great warrior. So Zaleigha must have at least color potential."

Indie hopped up, she started walking to where Crimson hit the floor. Indie took up a stance looking at her master, she thought it was about time to show Scarlet what she had basically adopted.

"Scar I need you to fight with me. Don't hold back either...I need to show you something." Scarlet took no more prompting than that, in a moment she flashed next to Indie. Her hand rocketting towards Indie's face, Indie's hand caught Scarlet's wrist her eyes going wide.

"How...how did you catch that, even Crimson can't _catch_ one of my blows he can merely block them." Indie wasn't done, she smiled her eyes were vermillion, she spun her body about, launching her foot towards Scarlet's stomach, Scar managed to deflect the blow making it only glance her side, but it caused her to jerk away in pain. Indie spun about yet again, her foot barely having touched the floor.

"Sheka Striker," Indie called out this time, her foot seemed to catch ablaze, Indigantion on her wrist burned with the same intensity as her foot's flame. This time the strike caught Scarlet square in the gut, launching her into the air. Indie had released Scarlet's wrist, Scarlet saw a great deal of things in her life but only one person had ever done that move. And it's name was not Sheka striker. Scarlet smacked into a tree, she rolled off it to avoid the after effects of that kick. The tree shook only a moment after Scarlet moved, then it shattered into nothingness. It was the former headmaster's move. Sheka Indigo was her name Scarlet trained under her.

"That move...is not called the Sheka striker..." Scarlet said with a cough of blood, her tunic removed as it had caught ablaze. "It's the Abyssal Crush."

"How do you know?" Indie seemed to have known the attacks actual name it seemed she was shocked.

"Sheka Indigo, the best headmaster this school ever had. It was her move. I have felt it's effects before, only once at half strength. Your strike was nowhere near as powerful as Sheka's had been at half strength."

"You knew Sheka?"

Scarlet shook her head and held out her hand. "I think it is time we rest, that move's effects on it's user should hit in a few minutes." Scarlet now knew why Indie had Indignation on her arm now. It was not some soft of filter, that mark brought forth all her strength. She knew the name she would bestow on Indie when she graduated from her apprenticeship. Scarlet gave a soft smile at her apprentice as they walked hand in hand towards the school. As Scarlet said the effects did hit in a few minutes, causing Indie to pass out. Scarlet did not mind carrying her apprentice to their room. Scarlet looked at the moon in the sky, high above the castle themed outside of the school. She prayed Sheka was resting wherever she now was. Scarlet would find no rest that night, she had watched Indie sleep, noticing some very startling things about the child she had come to think of as a daughter.

_**Shattered**_

Fingers traced across writting on her breast, it was what she had since long before she ever came to the Band, though she had been in the Band since she was five like all the other students. The writting on her breast read _"Shattered." _She never what it meant. Her name her name was Zaleigha, Zaleigha Ryans. She had a sister, her name was Starlight though most did not know Starlight's last name. Or that Azure was her mother. Shandra Ryans was her mothers name. Zaleigha touched the mark on her breast, completely naked before the mirror in her own room, since all colors had apprentice rooms. Zaleigha had wanted to be someone elses apprentice not her own mothers. What made matters worse her mother knew she did not speak often and called for her to speak more than necissary. Her thoughts suddenly went to Indie as she looked to the window, a bright glow in the courtyard that led to the tunnel. The one where the cathedral they had been earlier in the evening, where she had broken her love's arm. Zaleigha looked away knowing that glow anywhere, it was Miridith. Or Indie as the others knew her as. Miridith Indigo, did she have some relationship to the color Indigo? Zaleigha sighed, pressed her forehead to glass of the window, sooner or later her love would be here. Or so she hoped, maybe Miridith was mad at Zaleigha for breaking her arm. Zaleigha hoped not, she only spoke as much as her mother wanted to Miridith. Mother's favorite was always Starlight. They hated each other, Zaleigha hit the glass, it cracked outward, the form of her fist taken shape in it. That glass was shatterproof but Zaleigha had almost broken through with a single punch. Oh how she missed her love. The touch and feel of their lips against one anothers.

"Miridith...where are you now?" Zaleigha called into the darkness surrounding her window.

The night passed and Indie had not shown up to Zaleigha's room. Proof that Indie was mad at her, so Zaleigha rushed off to an early breakfast in the food hall. Her hand was wrapped, it was stained red already seemed she would be paying for the punch last night against her window. She spotted Indie sitting at their usual table, waiting, she looked drained even though by how her love's hair looked she had just woken from a deep slumber. They had always met at that table Jet was sitting beside Indie talking to her happily. Starlight was on the other side of Indie, Star's hand on Indie's shoulder. Never had Indie let Star touch her like that. Indie knew how Zaleigha hated Starlight's touch. Zaleigha shook of her jealousy slightly, enough so she did not say anything, she did not look pleased though as she sat down. Indie immediately grabbed Zaleigha's injured hand before she could hide it under the table. Perfect...here we go, was all Zaleigha could think. Instead of complain about Zaleigha being hurt all Indie did was kiss the wounded hand. Zaleigha knew now her love was a lot more tired than she let on.

"Miri whats wrong?" Zaleigha slipped up in her worry, Indie never wanted anyone else to know her name.

"Nothing Zee." Was all Indie replied.

"Miri...come on don't lie to me..."

"Nothing is wrong Zee just tired." Scarlet must have ran her ragged last night.

"Miri? What the hell are you calling her?" Jet interrupted their little coversation.

Zaleigha snorted and went silent looking at the man who had many a times hit on Indie without Indie noticing it. She spoke the least to him or Starlight especially since him and Starlight were a couple.

"It's nothing just her nickname for me." Zaleigha thanked the gods she had such a love who could cover her tracks.

"Ah. Well why didn't she say that?" Indie shot a murderous look at Jet and he shut up, knowing now she was in a foul mood. Starlight smiled but said nothing, she got up and took her seat next to her boyfriend. Zaleigha was giving her own impression of Indie looking at Jet at her own sister.

Zaleigha whispered under her breath at her sister, "One false move and I will crush your skull."

This seemed to give Starlight a bit of a kick. Keena walked up, her eyes were blackened, both of them. Keena noticed Zaleigha looking at them and she pointed to Indie.

"Indie broke my nose last night, Crimson healed it but the skin under my eyes had already filled with blood." Indie made no ackowledgement that she cared, her head was on the table as the bell for normal Band students to get to class. Apprentices no longer had to go to school it was up to their teacher to teach them.

"Sorry about last night Zee..."

"No I'm sorry about last night Miri...I shouldn't have taken it that hard on you I never meant to break your arm!" Zaleigha had raised her voice everyone at the table looked at her in shock, Zaleigha always spoke in hushed tones. Indie smiled and laughed touching her love's hand.

"I meant about standing you up my love, and I shouldn't have held back so much on you." Zaleigha raised an eyebrow at that, Zaleigha and Indie sparred all the time Indie never gave her any problems. In fact now that she thought about it, Indie never hurt anyone in any spar. So Zaleigha was wondering about how Indie hurt Keena.

"What do you mean Indie broke your nose last night?"

"I got serious for a bit my love...I wanted to prove myself to Scarlet..." Zaleigha guessed that made sense.

"Is that why your so tired?"

"Beating Keena or proving myself to Scarlet?"

"Both."

Indie laughed softly closing her eyes, "It was proving myself to Scarlet...I caught one of her blows."

The whole table went wide-eyed as well as those who were close enough to hear, everyone turned and looked at Indie now.

"I also showed her a move...a move my mom used."

"Wait your mom? I thought you didn't know your mom?" It was Jet who spoke before Zaleigha could.

"I never said that...you guys assumed since I didn't talk about her much. I've talked to Zaleigha about her to some context." Zaleighsa only nodded when the others looked at her.

Indie yawned then spoke only a word before she fell asleep. That word was Abyssal. What did she plan on saying? Crimson was standing behind Indie and motioned for Keena to follow him, Scarlet was behind him, she picked up Indie in her arms like a child who fell asleep where they shouldn't. Zaleigha got up and followed Scarlet intent to ask her about Indie catching one of her blows. Once at Scarlet's room she waited outside for a moment but Scarlet waited as well just inside the door, then motioned for Zaleigha to follow. She walked through the endless study of books, it seemed Scarlet loved to read to Zaleigha, then Scarlet laid Indie on the big scarlet sheeted bed, smiled and walked off into an adjecent door. Then it became clear to Zaleigha. This was Miridith's room, not Scarlet's. Scarlet came out after a moment without her jacket, in a red tunic. Zaleigha turned to her and opened her mouth.

"She is an incredible kid, and so are you miss Ryans." Zaleigha's jaw dropped no one knew that but how did Scarlet know it?

"Shocked that I know your name? Well it's because I am not only an assassin I am an intelligence gatherer. Most of the assassinations are done by Crimson."

This seemed to make Zaleigha's jaw drop even farther as she stood in shock. She gathered herself after a shake of her head.

"So you know who my mom is?" Scarlet merely nodded. "Well there is something I want to ask it's about something Miri said..."

"What? Oh about the last thing she said before passing out Abyssal?"

"No...about her catching one of your blows."

"Oh that," scarlet laughed softly and stroked Indie's hair softly, "As I said she is an incredible kid."

Zaleigha went wide-eyed. "So it's true?" Again Scarlet nodded.

"Zaleigha have you ever heard of one of our headmasters known as Sheka?"

"Yes I have my mom used to talk about her from time to time when I was really small."

"Did you know Sheka's last name?"

"No, what has this headmaster have to do with anything."

"Absolutely everything Zaleigha. Absolutely everything." Scarlet waved that wave as she walked back into her room. Zaleigha hated that wave. She sighed and crawled into bed with Indie, laying her head against her love's chest. Listening to that strong heartbeat, now she knew why it was so strong. Zaleigha stroked her love's cheek before she fell asleep on her love, not knowing how tired she had been.

The night came far too quickly for Zaleigha, she was a night person, it always woke her, as well as the call for action did to her. That was her mom's call. She hopped up and noticed Indie gone. There was a crashing noise, then Zaleigha saw Indie crash through a stack of books. Zaleigha growled and then she rushed at her love's attacker. She grabbed the man's fist.

"No one touches my love." It was the last thing the man heard, Zaleigha had grabbed the man's neck as she spoke and snapped his larynx. She went to Indie who was getting up, the word on her forearm was glowing. She saw Indie's eyes as she looked up, they were vermillion. Zaleigha took a step back, then offered her hand to her love to hide her shock. Indie took it, then ran out the door.

"We have to hurry! Scarlet and Azure are fighting on the front lines come on Zee we have to help them." Her mom? On the front lines never it was impossible, her mother was weak in form but not in mind. Azure was a tactician, not a brawler, or at least that was what Zaleigha herself had believed. None the less Zaleigha ran her fastest following Indie who seemed to always be running faster than her. They stopped and saw Scarlet get struck by an arrow before she screamed, pulled the arrow out and launch it back at someone in the crowd of enemies. It was her mother, or at least it had to be. there was a hulking beast next to Scarlet fighting against the crowd. It had fangs and claws. Zaleigha shook slightly, forcing back a habit when she saw bigger animals, a growl of dominance. She shook, then looked at her own hands they were large, she growled out loud. Larger than most people's heads she lost control smacking some of the crowd away. Starlight was fighting in that crowd too.

"Glad you finally made it Zaleigha mom has been calling you."

"Stow it Star!" She forced herself not to growl at her sister. The beast walked slowly it seemed at Zaleigha then put it's arm around her, a sword cleaved through half it's arm it roared.

"Run! Run Zaleigha take Indie with you! Now!" It was her mom's voice coming from the beast. No...no this couldn't be she would not be a coward. Zaleigha shook, her hands became scaled, her eyes closed as she let out another roar. Unlike her mother who was furred after a moment Zaleigha was scaled, as well she had wings. She gave a roar that shook the castle.

Zaleigha sat up, looking around, had it been a dream? It must have been. Her mom was indeed calling her and it was night but Indie was laying next to her. It had to have been a dream. She got up and kissed her love's forehead before she left. Zaleigha ran towards her mother's call. She noticed others were going the same way as herself. Then she realized why there was a metting of all the apprentices. Scarlet stood at the entrance while everyone was outside, aside from Zaleigha's mother who was on the other archway.

"About time," called Zaleigha's mom who then walked out.

"Is Indie up?" Scarlet asked as Zaleigha passed by, which Zaleigha awnsered with a shake of the head, then she heard footsteps. She turned to see Indie running towards them. Zaleigha noticed how as Indie ran her breast moved up and down at different times, she gave a smile. That meant she wasn't wearing a bra, or panties more than likely. Zaleigha laughed an went to follow her mom. Scarlet was behind Zaleigha meaning Indie would be there in a moment. And in fact it was, Indie grabbed her love by the waist, licking her neck, causing Zaleigha to shiver. Indie then let go, held out her hand. Zaleigha took it and the two of them walked together with Scarlet behind them Most teachers seemed unhappy about Zaleigha and Indie being together but Scarlet...she seemed to be deeply pleased by it. Zaleigha squeezed Indie's hand and Indie looked at Zaleigha. Indie moved close, Zaleigha moved close too until their lips touched for just a moment as they walked. Then Zaleigha stopped and so did Indie. Scarlet put her hand on Indie's shoulder. Zaleigha felt her mother's own hand on her shoulder. Suddenly the teeming masses seemed to go quiet, Zaleigha hadn't realized that there had been talking until it stopped. Suddenly a man held up his hand, the crowd roared with it's approval.

"It has been eight years since I took the mantle of Leader of the Band once again after my apprentices death. Today I appoint the student of my student as headmaster." Zaleigha saw Scarlet's eyes go wide, from the corner of her eye.

"She is one of the most skilled women I have ever seen since Sheka. I nominate the current Scarlet." A spotlight suddenly popped onto Scarlet and Indie. Zaleigha moved slightly away from the two, Azure did as well. Scarlet shook her head, cursing under her breath which Zaleigha heard and caused her to smile. Scarlet moved and motioned for Indie to follow her. Indie did, silently the crowd gasped no one ever had when appointed brought their apprentice with them.

"I, Lilian Scarlet, As that is my name. Decline this honor." The crowd gasped even louder. "As you can see I have a student whom I need devote my attention to." She held up her hand cutting the Leader off as he began to speak.

"And I will not pass off the\is responsiblity to someone else. I ask you Indie Scarlet my adopted daughter and apprentice to tell these people who you are. Of course you need not awnser if that is how you feel."

Adopted daughter? Scarlet nor Indie told Zaleigha that Scarlet adopted her.

"I Indie Scarlet have lied about who I am. My birth name is not Indie. My real name is Miridith Indigo. And before I am bombarded with the same question. My mother was Sheka Indigo. She died nine years ago contrary to what you people believe. Not eight. No one noticed her death for a year. I chose the name Indie for short when I told Scarlet who I was," Indie looked down at her hands, pulled up her right sleeve as the crowd sat in stunned silence, "for the reason that I had a word tattooed onto my arm in secret. It reads as Indignation for those who do not know what that means it is righteous anger. The anger of watching my mother's death." Indie turned and walked down Scarlet held out her arms.

"With this new information do you think I could take the mantle? The mantle of my master, and my daughter's birth mother. It would be like me trying to step into her shoes. So with that I bid you all farewell. I have not trained with my student today. Those who are training with me if you want you can sit and watch the Leader chew his lips in anger. I on the other hand have business to attend to." Then Scarlet was gone showing off her intense speed. One Zaleigha never had a full grasp on until then. Zaleigha was pushed softly by her mother, who seemed to be pushing her towards Indie and Scarlet. The crowd was in an uproar.

"The whole Band will not be happy with that stunt Scarlet. Yet again you have shirked the responsibility due to you." It was Zaleigha's cold voice that had spoken, as if the air she spoke out was colder than the air she sucked into her lungs, the air coming out of Azure's mouth was just as freezing as her tone. It was all Zaleigha could do to hold back her temper. Yes this seemed to be a normal day.

"And that kid is Sheka's daughter! Ha! I'll believe that whe-" Azure's lips opened but Zaleigha cracked her mom in the jaw shutting her up. That was just as bad as calling Indie a liar. And no one. Ever called Indie any names. Azure held her face, working her jaw stunned at the force of the hit, it more than likely fractured something. Zaleigha followed after Indie who kept walking. Shandra Ryans showed why she was a color, she suddenly was in front of Indie hand raised then struck out at her. Indie slid her head to the right avoiding the blow entirely. Zaleigha noticed the glow through her jacket's sleeve. It was rainbow colored the aura Indie gave off when she was upset, the tattoo was jumping in colors so Zaleigha took a step back. Azure lashed out again with the back of the same hand. This time Indie caught it. She rolled her hips bringing Zaleigha's own mother towards Indie, then suddenly there was a clap of thunder it seemed, Zaleigha covered her ears because it echoed in the halls. After a moment of no movement Zaleigha noticed what caused that sound. It was Indie's leg, she had snapped it from kicking Zaleigha's mother so hard in the gut, Indie didn't move she stood there leg outstretched with a bit of blood and bone poking out the side of it. Zaleigha was wide eyed, never had she seen Indie so mad. She saw her love's lips twitch into a frown, Zaleigha's mom grasped the leg holding her up it seemed. There was a dark glow appearing around the bone on Indie's leg she turned pulled her leg back, shoved her leg in properly once again, gritting her teeth. Zaleigha saw the self healing going on, that was nigh impossible but she said nothing, then she saw her love twist her body and stand straight up, her hands was glowing that rainbow aura, though most did not see such things, most saw auras that strong as faint glowing or flames. Her love's hand passed right by her mother's face. She watched with a grin as her love's fist missed but yet her mother flew back. Then she heard it as her love stood straight once again.

"Abysmal Thrust." She saw Indie's eyes now, they were vermillion. Zaleigha took a step back as her love slowly turned to face her.

"Miri baby..." Indie looked at Zaleigha with the same fury she had her mother. Zaleigha stopped walking back then spaced her legs out. "Miri baby listen to me you need to calm down."

Where was Scarlet, was something that crossed Zaleigha's mind as she saw her love, her Miridith rush at her. Again...This time Zaleigha knew Indie wasn't in her right mind she side-stepped the strike that came at her, only to be clobbered with a left hook. She felt the cool steel wall, then she heard a cracking noise. Zaleigha had closed her eyes since she knew she couldn't block the strike. What she saw she could not believe she saw fur right in front of her then there was a growl, there were tatters of an azure cloak. It was Zaleigha's mom. Zaleigha stood with her back against the wall her mother now looked like a half gorilla or something. Her arms were massive like trunks of a tree. She heard her mother's battle cry then it stopped with a sudden jerk. Suddenly the fur slammed into her her vision fuzzed slightly as she pushed her mother's limp body off her. Miridith stood the same size but her aura was filling the very hall, years of pent rage surfacing. Zaleigha smiled this was what her love needed she had known something was always wrong with her love. Zaleigha's hands shook for some reason, she stood straight, her vision blurred. No she had to be strong for Miri. Zaleigha stood tall and let out a battle cry of her own then launched herself onto Miridith. Miridith caught Zaleigha but not after Zaleigha had locked her hands in place around her love's back. As much as Miri pushed now Zaleigha was not going anywhere. She began to plant soft kisses on her love's cheek.

"Do what you want to me Miri. I have always said I am yours for whatever you wanted me. Take my body if it can help you not be consumed by rage." That was the last thing anyone heard Zaleigha say that day. She had been slammed into the steel wall, leaving a dent the size of her own body.

_**In debt**_

Indie stood against the wall, stroking where she had slammed her love, there was blood all around it, her love's. She had killed her love, so she sat there stroking where she had done it. Her eyes stared at nothing, her face betrayed no emotion. Just stroked the blood's biggest spot. Indie stood there as people passed by and whispered something about the crazy girl who killed a color and her lover. Which was untrue, she hadn't killed Azure. Zaleigha was the one hurt worse. In Indie's mind she killed Zaleigha but Zaleigha was in criticle condition. In fact Azure stood only feet away as if in shock like Indie. Scarlet placed her hand on Azure's shoulder, shaking her head.

"It'll be alright Shandra..."

"No Lilian! No it won't that girl nearly killed me and my daughter! And now she is laying in a bed nearly dead because of her 'lover.' Why should I think anything will be alright?" Azure was Zaleigha's mom? Something clicked in Indie's mind. All those fights between Star and Zee...they had been because they were sisters. Indie broke down, collapsing onto her knees and began crying in hysteria. Her life was over, nothing she could do would make Zaleigha love her again, she thought of the knife she had in her room, the one Zaleigha had made for her. That would be perfect way to end her life. She looked up when someone called her Miri. It was a doctor and he hadn't called to her he was speaking to Scarlet asking who Miri was. Indie heard that Zaleigha wanted a Miri and she got up and ran towards the infirmary in the school, her body felt like it was one with the wind as she ran on. She skidded past the door, there was a guard there. Indie was covered in Zaleigha's blood looked at the guard he was raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Miri, I heard Zaleigha is calling for me." The guard moved to allow Indie to pass, she did so quickly and slid on her knees next to her love's bed, ripping her pants and cutting them but she didn't care. Zaleigha smiled softly, her whole chest had bandages on it, half her face was covered as well.

"They say it will have to heal on it's own for a bit meaning I will have scars." Indie put her head against the metal restraint bar.

"I'm so sorry Zee..."

"Don't be baby. You needed that release. It's been building for years."

Indie looked up at her love at a loss for words, her love had always had a certain knack for knowing things she shouldn't.

"Thank you for not being mad at me baby..."

Zaleigha touched Indie's cheek softly. "Miridith. You are my world I am never mad at you."

Indie took the hand on her face and kissed it softly, she glanced up then. "I need to go before your...teacher gets here...she's not happy with me."

With that Indie let go of Zaleigha's hand then ran out the door, she rushed onward down the hall passing up many students she had met before, ones that liked Zaleigha they all made strange noises at her, also rude comments were made but Indie had a smile on her lips. Her love was alive and did not hate her. She hit something hard that didn't move, it made her bounce back and ended up making her sprawl across the floor. She slowly looked up to see Scarlet in front of her.

"How...how dare you do that?" Scarlet looked in shock more than anything else not even angry. She was probably going through motions for the leader.

"I...I have no excuse for attacking Azure...but Zaleigha knew what she was getting into when she attacked me."

"And how do you know this?"

"My love knows things when it comes to me."

"Is that so?" Scarlet looked skeptical about that.

"You know people who see things don't you?"

"I do indeed."

"Don't you know people who _know_ things?"

"Yes. Why are you asking?"

"Well now you know another. Zaleigha." Indie smiled knowing how she led Scarlet to the conclusion it would make more sense to her.

"I get your point. But how do you know she knew?"

"She told me a minute ago that I had needed a vent for my rage. So she let herself get hurt obviously."

"How do you know this?"

"I just told you! Jeez Scar are you becoming someone else on me because of what happened!"

Scarlet looked taken aback, she then sighed and looked at Indie.

"I'm sorry Indie, I didn't mean to come off that way. I'm sure you know the whole school is wondering what happened."

"I lost it when Azure kept badgering me. She wasn't disgracing me when she said it. It was my mother who she disgraced. I can deal with things when it comes to me. You know that Scar. But when it comes to things about my mom...I can't control it." Scarlet softly wrapped her arms around Indie. Incasing the young girl in flesh. Smelling the sweat the child had on her body as well as the iron taste of blood. She quickly pushed the child back with a grimace then a smile.

"You stink hun, go take a shower. Else I will be the laughing stock of the colors for having a reeking apprentice." Scarlet said with a soft laugh.

Indie gave her master a soft hug then ran off down the halls to go back to the scarlet quarters. She got there within minutes of beginning her dash for it. She opened the door and then felt cold dread roll over her. Something was deadly wrong. She took a step back, she heard something whistling and she ducked her head. A sudden cracking noise made Indie wince though it wasn't her, she rolled away to look what hit the doorframe instead of her head. It was a balled fist, the owner of it looked pissed as hell. Indie's assailant took a step foreward enough to see the golden glint of the person's hair. A platinum blond, who in the academy had platinum blond hair. Only one person came to mind, Starlight. Indie began to think of Starlight's fighting patterns her motions going for the gaps in that tactic. If she was hit it would prove it not to be Starlight. To Indie's dissmay her movements flowed just past the assailants blows. Her hands caught one of the hands as it tried for her face. Indie slid her feet foreward, pushing the assailant off balance. She then stepped between the attacker's legs. Shoving yet again making the person fall. Indie now put her foot on the unknown assailant's throat.

"Who are you!"

The mask pulled down revealing a face she had never seen, that spat into her face as she leaned down. The male's hair looked exactly like Starlight's though, who could this guy be.


End file.
